1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer molded article comprising a body of a thermoplastic resin and a skin material. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer molded article in which edges of the skin material are folded back over a back of the molded article of the thermoplastic resin.
The molded article produced by the process of the present invention can be used as, for example, an automobile part which is installed in which the edges of the skin materials are folded back over the back of the molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the above described kind of the molded article is produced by trimming the skin material and then folding the edges of the skin material by hand. However, such a folding process is troublesome and it is difficult to sharply fold some skin materials.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 137714/1986 and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/458,401 filed Dec. 28, 1989 and now U.S. Pat. No. 5238640 disclose a process for producing a multilayer molded article having a skin material which covers the resin body till its edges by means of a molding machine having a frame for fixing the skin material which is movably attached to one of male and female molds with expansion means in which the male mold has a sliding plane around the whole periphery of the male mold, and the frame for fixing the skin material and the female mold form a mechanism for cutting the skin material and a skin material-holding part therebetween. However the disclosed process does not fold back the edges of the skin material over the back of the resin body.